Where is LukilukiWawah?
by The Essentials Tiger
Summary: Sonny and Chad are moving away from the denial stage...and then on their second fake date, some...unexpected characters come to make trouble. Prince Lukiluki-Wawah is a recurring character!
1. Chapter 1

_This whole chapter is Sonny's point of view. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or its characters…sadly…_

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And Chad and I both spun around and walked in opposite directions, only to realize we were both going the wrong way.

"Yeah, I'm going this way…" I said, turning around awkwardly.

"Yep…" he agreed, doing the same.

When I reached my dressing room, I opened the door to find Tawni wailing and using all my tissues.

"So-o-o-onnnny-y-y-y," she whined and held out her arms, "help meeeeeeeee!"

"Oh my gosh, what happened Tawni?" I said rushing over and sitting next to her. She flung her arms around me and started wailing even louder than before. _I hate to see her like this._

"I got stood uppppppp," she paused to blow her nose quite loudly into another of my now almost gone tissues, "by the Prince of Lukiluki-Wawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" _Huh, prince of WHERE?!_

"Gosh, that's awful! There is _obviously _something wrong with his brain. I mean, who would stand up someone as pretty as you?" I sure hoped what I was saying was helping her.

"_I don't knoooowwwwwww," _she wailed. And then her stomach rumbled. "I'm _hungryyyyy, _Sonny."

"Uhhh, just wait right there, and I'll be back in a few minutes with some food. Don't worry! You can count on me!" And as I once again went out into the hallway, I bumped into Chad. Literally.

"Ouch, jeez, what are you doing right in front of my dressing room?" I demanded, rubbing my head.

"Remember how I went on that fake date with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you're going to go on a fake date with me at the restaurant across the street from here. I'm trying to get rid of this girl who keeps talking about how she's going to make me marry her."

"What do you mean, 'you're going to'? I never agreed to this! Why should I go on a fake date with you?" I asked.

"_You owe me,_" he stated plainly.

"Fine!" I said, voice on edge.

"Fine!" he retorted.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"What time?!"

"Seven and don't be late!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're _so _ good."

I think I just experienced déjà vu. This argument somehow seems familiar. Oh, no! Tawni! I realized I had completely forgotten about her. Rushing to the cafeteria, I picked up some several icks on sticks for her to binge-eat on while she was sobbing about the Prince of who-knows-where.

-----

Chad had told me the restaurant across the street from the studio…But that restaurant is really fancy! Am I supposed to wear a dress? What if I show up wearing the wrong thing and Chad laughs at me?!

I guess I _should _wear a dress just to be safe. I don't want to get kicked out of the restaurant for dressing too casually.

When I arrived at the restaurant, Chad had a surprised look on his face. I guessed that meant he was surprised that I had actually worn the right thing. He must have been prepared to make fun of me. I highly doubted he thought I looked good as I slipped into the seat across from him.

"So is she here yet?" I asked, looking at the tables around us for a girl around our age.

"She who?" Chad asked, still staring at me. Gosh, does he just _have_ to find something to criticize me about?

"The girl you're trying to shake off. Duh!"

"Oh, uh, she should be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review! I love to get feedback! ____ Disclaimer: I do not own SWC (I wish), but I do own this plot._

_**Chad's Point of View**_

Whoa. Sonny looks so…beautiful, though I'd never admit it to her.

"So is she here yet?" Sonny asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"She who?" Who else was there? I'm here with _you,_ Sonny. I'm trying to get you to fall in love with me. I just can't stand that only girl I've actually been in _love_ with is the one girl that doesn't go all goo-goo on me. I remember just beaming at her even though I'd lost. I'd felt so wonderful, well, until I stepped in, well, dog poo. She's the one girl that's actually beaten me at my own game. I mean, she actually got me good with that camera in her hat. –

"The girl you're trying to shake off. Duh!" Oh, yeah, Ashley.

"Oh, uh, she should be here soon. Jeez, you're so impatient."

"I'm impatient? Who's the one who always cuts to the front of the line in the cafeteria?" Sonny challenged, that ready-to-get-into-a-heated-argument look in her eyes.

"Pff, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do waiting in line. Or buses. Or –"

"Zac Effron. Got it, Chad. And you do realize you said your own full name twice in the same sentence?" Wow, she knows me so well!

"How'd you know about the Zac Effron thing?" Is she like secretly psychic or something?

"When you're not talking about yourself, you're usually talking about how much you hate Zac Effron. And when I say usually, I mean most of the time," she stated plainly, like it was something totally obvious.

"Why does it seem like you're usually talking about me? And when I say usually, I mean most of the time," I said, feeling like our positions were switched. Now she's on the defense.

"Pff," she said, sign of her denial, "Pff, I do not always talk about you."

"Maybe you did fall in love with me after just gazing into my eyes, even if that pig ruined our kiss," I said. Why wouldn't she just fall in love with me like a normal girl? I can't believe that plan didn't work at all on her. I mean, _all _my female co-stars fall in love with me. Except her. Typical.

"No, I didn't! I _let _the pig kiss you because I was so _opposed_ to kissing you!" She yelled, getting the attention of some of the other diners and receiving funny looks. Well, soon enough they noticed me too. I mean, I'm just too gorgeous to go unnoticed. Duh.

"Oh, my gosh, Ashley Tisdale?!" said Sonny, still yelling. Yep, that's the Ashley I was talking about, just in case you were wondering.

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

When I walked in, the first thing I hear is Sonny Munroe's voice (I watch So Random!, so I can somehow recognize her voice) announcing my presence to the whole restaurant. Though I've heard she is a positive, nice girl, I _really _wish she hadn't spoken so loudly. And as her attention was focused on me, I noticed Chad was stealing some of the food on Sonny's plate. Of course. He really hasn't changed.

As Chad had asked me, I bribed the waiter into giving me a table right next to where he sat with Sonny, who seemed pretty excited to see me. I was within earshot of their conversation, and they sure weren't trying to keep their voices down.

"She's here," Chad said coolly. I wondered what lie he had made up to get her to go on a date with him.

"Ashley Tisdale?" Sonny asked, and Chad nodded. "She's the one who's trying to make you marry her?"

I spit out the water I'd been drinking upon hearing that I was making Chad marry me. A number of the staring heads seemed to have noticed.

"Something's fishy here Chad," Sonny said. "I mean, you're not making fun of what I'm wearing or anything, and now Ashley Tisdale wants to marry you?"

"It's true, she just won't leave me alone. She even followed me to this restaurant." Oh, Chad, you're going to get it later. I'm _so _calling your mom. Really, you're mom is the only one who can invoke fear in you, and boy, you'll be invoked with fear after she's through with you. I quickly took out my cell phone to call the woman Chad called "Mom." Watch how surprised he'll be when she interrupts his important "fake" date with Sonny, especially after she's already suspicious of him…


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is written in third person. My goal is to make it somewhat longer and less cliché than the first two chapters. :P After writing the first chapter, I realized how unoriginal my story seemed so far. And I kinda wish I had made chapters one and two the same chapter so it would seem quite so…trite I guess._

_Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own SWC (or Chad…Oh, it would be awesome if I owned him!) or any of its characters. I do however own this plot._

As soon as she got the call, Catherine Cooper left for the restaurant. If Chad dated a comedian, that would ruin him! If they had a bad breakup, what if he never laughed again? What if it affected his acting? _I can't let anything bad happen to my son. I must stop him from having a serious relationship! _she thought, running a red light. That was why Chad Dylan Cooper had never been able to get too close to any one girl, why everyone thought he was a player. Well, he was, even without his mother getting involved, but from what Ashley had told her, Chad really liked this girl.

Soon after Ashley's arrival, Chad and Sonny "pretended" like they were in love, nearly reinacting their first fake date, except this time, Sonny sat on the correct side. Ashley kept shooting glares at the two of them, as if she were jealous, doing exactly what Chad had told her to do so it looked like she was perfectly innocent. She knew Mrs. Cooper would be arriving any time now, what with the way she drove.

Ashley didn't dare look away from the "couple" because she wanted to be sure that when Mrs. Cooper came bursting in, she saw what looked like a real date, instead of their normal bickering.

Chad had his arm around Sonny, smiling as her head gently leaned against her shoulder.

"Wow, I fit perfectly," Sonny commented, and then realized how embarrassing that was to say out loud, especially to Chad, she added "You know, just for today…"

"Yeah, just for today," Chad mumbled, and both of them unknowingly thought in unison, _Unfortunately._

"Hmm, I seem to remember saying I'd never go on another fake date with you, but here we are," Sonny said, but her tone didn't say she was complaining.

"Yeah, this isn't too bad. I wouldn't mind doing this again," said Chad, continuing the awkward conversation.

"It's kinda nice that we can sit here without arguing for once."

But it was at this exact moment that both Chad and Sonny noticed Ashley was no longer shooting daggers at them with her eyes but that she was smirking triumphantly at Chad. And Catherine Cooper thrust open both doors at the front of the restaurant and stomped over to her totally freaked-out son. While she held all of Chad's attention, Sonny, having no idea the woman was Chad's mom, saw two more people entering the , one of whom was Tawni Hart, and the other was some boy unknown to Tawni.

But Ashley recognized the boy with Tawni right away and yelled, very similarly to how Sonny had, "Oh my gosh, the Prince of Lukiluki-Wawah?!" _So that's him? _Sonny thought, not noticing the woman staring angrily at her, hands on her hips.

"Ahem," said Catherine Cooper, Sonny's head turning immediately towards her, "What are you doing?!" Nervously, Sonny looked over at Chad, but he seemed to be in a scared fix.

"Chad!" she whispered, "Help me! This woman is scary!" Chad snapped out of it upon hearing Sonny's voice and instantly grabbed her and and ran for his life, dragging Sonny along behind him.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, what on earth are you doing with that comedian?!"_ They heard as they ran, and looking behind her, Sonny saw the woman chasing after them. Somehow, even though she was a lot older them, she was catching up pretty quickly. But Sonny felt something familiar in this woman's blue eyes. Though they seemed to be filled with murderous intent at the moment, they were…sparkly.

"Chad!" Sonny hissed, "That wouldn't happen to be your mom chasing after us, would it?!"

"It is, now run faster!"

"Jeez, I am, okay?"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Keep running!"

"I am, just shut up already!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

A few minutes passed as they ran towards Condor Studios with Mrs. Cooper on their Tails, and because of Sonny's personality, the silence simply became unbearable.

"So, why is she chasing us?" Sonny asked, just now noticing that her hand was still in Chad's.

"She knows I'm in love – I mean she thinks I'm love – you know because we on a date – a _fake_ date." Chad stressed the word _fake_.

"She doesn't want you to date people?" Sonny asked, thinking Chad had dated a lot of people without getting caught by his mom.

"She must kn – think I'm serious about you, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to show up. She thinks being in love will ruin my acting." He sighed. "What an idiot."

"_I heard that, Chad," _said Chad's mom who was a mere ten feet behind them now.

All of sudden, Sonny dislodged her hand from Chad's and stopped in front of Catherine Cooper.

"Mrs. Cooper! I'm not really dating Chad, so you don't have to chase us!"

_Ooooooo, what will happen next? How will Chad's mom react? _

_3 The Essentials Tiger _


End file.
